Music makes the world go round
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Here you go, a present for June. Not very long but when Livia posted her challenge I though Gio would make a good rockstar so here is my one :D


_Here you go girls. No copyright intended. Jonas Brother Lyrics. :D_

_Happy Month of June! Happy Birthday Foxy_

"I can't wait to get in," I exclaimed as Hilda and I queued outside of _Gettylina_, the hottest club in town.

"I know what you mean. I'm so excited. _The Guys_ are meant to be amazing. I hear the lead singer is a hottie," Hilda exclaimed while rotating her hips. I couldn't help but role my eyes.

We showed our ID's and headed into the club. It was so busy but _Gettylina_ always was apparently. We headed to the bar and got some cocktails before heading to the front of the stage. We both wanted to be at the front to see the band. They might even notice us this way.

A bunch of girls started to scream as some guys came out on stage. "Hey, everyone!" a sexy voice purred out through the audience. I looked up at the silhouette in front of me and gasped when he came out into the light.

Gio stood before me in skinny jeans, a rock t-shirt and a pair of worn in converses. His chestnut brown hair, his gorgeous pout that pulled up at one side, the blush that crept up into his cheeks, his chiselled chin, his broad shoulders and last but not least his piercing eyes all captivated me. I couldn't believe it. I heard Hilda gasp beside me.

"We are _The Guys_ and would like to welcome you to the show tonight. Our first song is about a love that I once lost. Hope you enjoy." Before I could register what he had just said, his soulful voice echoed out in its sexual tones around me, filling all my senses.

"The first time  
That I see your eyes  
Then I'm outta sight  
The last night  
Girl you broke my heart  
But I don't care at all  
Cause I won't  
Won't let go  
Won't let

I just won't let you go  
My heart is separable  
Won't let you go  
Oh yeah

I just won't  
Love you yeah  
Love you girl  
This time

Oh yeah  
I just won't let you go  
My heart is separable  
Won't let you go  
Oh yeah  
And I just won't  
Love you, yeah  
Love you, girl  
This time"

At the end of the song, my tearful eyes connected with his and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't break away from them. They were saying so much. So many emotions floated through his eyes and I realised how badly I had hurt him.

"Okay, how about we speed things up then. I would like to dedicate this to Betty Suarez, in the front row here," he said with a sexy wink before chucking a plectrum at me, "Meet me after the show?" I nodded my head and smiled at him. His grin caught me off guard with his cute dimples showing. I loved the fact I could cause that still.

His gorgeous voice filled the room again breaking me from my daydream. I hadn't even noticed the guys stood behind him until I heard one of them singing.

"It was cloudy on that night  
There were no stars in sight  
Then the planets all aligned  
When I saw her eyes  
One look that's all it took  
To send me to another galaxy  
And she said

She was on her way to mars  
When she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Thank you gravity  
Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl  
And she's out of this world

We were watching Star Wars  
She looked kinda bored  
Said she'd seen it all before  
Made me wonder even more  
Which universe was her's  
What galaxy does she call home yeah

She was on her way to mars  
When she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Thank you gravity  
Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl  
And she's out of this world

She says the moon is overrated  
Jupiter's her favorite  
And Pluto can't hang  
Like meteor, I'm falling  
From the first that I saw her  
It was heaven on earth

She was on her way to mars  
When she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Yeah  
Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl  
And she's out of this world

Yeah

She was on her way to mars  
When she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Thank you gravity  
Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl  
And she's out of this world"

I couldn't stop myself now. I jumped up and over the fence and onto the stage capturing Gio's lips with my own. I felt the passion run through me as our lips mashed together.

"I love you G," I said between kisses.

"I love you too B," he said too. I smiled into our kiss knowing that this time I was not letting him go.


End file.
